Some Things Never Change
by LiveWriteReadLove.Lit.Everlark
Summary: (Post Revival Fic so spoilers don't continue if you haven't finished). The Gilmore Girls lives have come full circle my take on that and what events follow those 4 final words. Literati with a side of Java Junkie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I know there are many stories coming out like this but I couldn't hold myself back I had so many ideas going on in my brain after the revival that I wrote down ideas, then seeing so many people write stories got me even more inspired that maybe people would enjoy reading my story too. Plus with fanfiction I feel I can find my people aka Literati lovers that I can find to talk to. So I have to say I started a story when I was a young teen I never finished but looking back it was so bad I just hope this story is better. I know I'm not the greatest writer out there but I think I've improved in the almost 10 years I wrote my first story. :) But if any of you would like to beta my story please feel free to message me any help would be great cause I know I've probably made mistakes in my story. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story just after the last look we see from Jess, those final 4 words I'll always believe Jess is Rory's Luke :) So yes I had to write a Literati story (with a side of Java Junkie), they will always belong together for me. I think Amy ended it the way she did so all us shippers could write our own ending in our imaginations, which I'm happy to see lots of people creating. Anyways this note is getting too long haha. I hope you enjoy. I know the title isn't the greatest but it's the first things I thought of when I wrote this, so I'm going with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing…only my love for the characters.**

* * *

"You're pregnant?" Lorelai said softly.

"Yeah." There is a silence that falls between the Gilmore Girls. "Mom, are you mad?"

Lorelai turned to Rory "No why would I ever be mad at you you're a grown adult. I'm just a bit shocked."

"You're sure you're not mad, even if I say it is Logan's?"

"It's a lot to take in but no kid I'm not mad."

"I don't know what I'm going to do I've felt so lost but finally writing this book I thought I was finding my place but now I've got a whole other persons life I'm going to have to think about." Rory said as she rubbed her hands on her face trying to keep her tears at bay then turned to look at her mom. "Mom what am I going to do?"

"Well you're not alone if that's what you are thinking. You know I'm going to be here for you through everything." Lorelai grabbed her daughter by the shoulders a pulled her into her side allowing her daughter to rest her head on her shoulder.

"I don't know what I'm going to do everything's going to be different now. I'm going to be a mom! Oh gosh I couldn't even find my underwear how am I going to be a mom?"

"Hey calm down you're going to be a great mom sure you've had your fair share of ups and downs lately but you're going to be fine. You've got the paper, you're writing a book. You're going to be fine kid plus you got a whole town of people you know will be willing to help."

"I know. Mom is it wrong if I want to do this like you did with me?" Rory asked as she turned to look at her mother's expression before she continued to rant. "I am going to tell Logan, I think, but not right away well maybe I will I don't know for sure I just know I want to get settled in my life. We left in a good place I don't want to change that right now. Plus he's getting married soon I don't want him to come running when he hears I'm pregnant I don't want that, it's not fair to me or this baby for him to only want to be with me for that one reason. I just can't go back to that anymore I need to move forward in my life. I think this is something I have to do for me on my own even though I know I'm not truly alone but you know what I mean I don't mind being a single mom I think this is what I need to do…"

"Kid," Lorelai interrupted her daughter before she starts ranting again. "You got to do what you think is right I can't tell you what to do no one can it's got to be what you decide it right." She said as she hugged her daughter to her again. "You're a grown woman, you can do whatever you want."

"Did you just quote Beyonce?" Rory said with a small giggle and she leaned into her moms embrace.

"Hey she knows what she's talking about! I can't believe my baby is having a baby. Droopy drawers is going have a droopy drawers of her own."

"Mom that was never my nickname." Rory said as she pulled away.

"Hey don't argue with your mother let me have this one thing."

"Ok mom whatever you say. But enough about me." Rory said with a smile as she turned to her mom. "We better get home we have a wedding to get ready for."

"I'm getting married to Luke. Well married again for everyone to see." Lorelai said with a huge smile on her face as she looked down at her ring. "Thanks again kid for being there for me I know this wedding will be everything but having it just be for us makes it that more perfect."

"No problem mom." Rory leaned over to hug her mom. "I'm so happy for you and Luke."

"Me too kid me too." Lorelai pulled from the hug and grabbed her daughters face. "And you're going to be fine I promise you'll never be alone in this."

"Thanks mom" Rory said with a big smile tears starting to well in her eyes but she blinked them away quickly not wanted to ruin what the day is about to bring. "Now we better get home so we can start getting ready already."

"It's my wedding day lets go!" Lorelai said as she grabbed her daughter's hand helping her stand up before looping there arms together as they walked back to the crab shack.

* * *

"Who knew the town could look even more beautiful then it usually is." Rory said looking at her mom and Luke as they walk around the town square which is buzzing with everyones excitement over Luke and Lorelai's wedding.

"Kirk sure did a wonderful job it couldn't be anymore perfect." Lorelai said with a smile at Luke who returns it as his leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

"You looked beautiful Lorelai." Emily said with a smile as she approached the group. "The tiara truly looked perfect on you. I hope this was everything you imagined your wedding would be."

"Thanks mom I can't thank you enough for everything the tiara, the dress. I only wish dad was here too." Lorelai said as her smile started to vanish and a few tears forming in her eyes. Luke grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"He would have been very proud of you Lorelai." Emily said with her own tears but she blinked them away quickly. "I think he would be even more proud knowing you were expanding the dragonfly inn too. He always knew how smart of a girl you were."

"Thanks mom." Lorelai said as she dropped Luke's hand giving her mom a hug.

"Well I'm going to get myself a drink and head to my table." Emily said as she straighten her pant suit as she headed into the crowd of people.

"So how does it feel being a married woman?" Rory said with a small smile as she hoped to change the mood that was hanging over them all now.

"I feel fantastic. Now I'm going to get the greatest coffee for the rest of my life." Lorelai said with a big smile.

"We've been together for years I made you coffee everyday." Luke said as he looked at Lorelai with a confused expression.

"Yes but now I'm your wife you can't ever try to keep it from me with this healthy eating. I'm your wife what I says goes no buddy." Lorelai said as she hit his chest.

"It's like you married me for coffee." Luke said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Well there are other things that are a plus too." Lorelai said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Geez I'm going to get a drink." Luke said as he turned to head to the bar.

"Love you husband!" Lorelai said as she called after Luke with a laugh. "Oh it's never going to be tiring teasing that man."

"You two are quite the pair."

"So how are you feeling honestly tell mommy." Lorelai said as she grabbed her daughters hands in hers.

"I'm fine still a lot to take in but I'm trying to deal. I think I just have to let it all sink in more before I can start to know what to do. Have to figure out when to tell Logan, what I'm going to do about living I can't stay with you and Luke forever, I have to figure out if I want to get another job." Rory said as she squeezed her moms hands as she tried to not let everything come crashing down around her again.

"Well I think it calls for a Rory pro con list because we know that little brain of yours is going a mile a minute." Lorelai said with a smile.

"I haven't done one of those in ages." Rory said looking at her mom as she smiled back. "I definitely could use one."

"Well I'm going to go mingle and find my hubby. Plus Keifer Sutherland is here! I still can't believe Luke was telling the truth." Lorelai said as she turned to look around at the guests. "You will be ok right?"

"Yes I'm fine go mingle have fun." Rory said with a smile as she shooed her mom away.

As she took a seat at one of the many tables Rory began to look around at all the friends and family gather to celebrate her mom and Luke getting married. It truly was a long time coming and she was happy she got to experience it, twice really. She couldn't help but smile seeing her mom wrap her arms around Luke as the both looked at each other and shared a quick kiss before they both continued talking to the few guests that stood by.

"So they finally did it." Jess said as he sat next to Rory. "I always knew it would happen I just didn't think it would take them this long."

"Well you know them they don't play by anyone's rules they take their time." Rory said with a smile. "I mean they got married twice."

"What married twice?" Jess said as he cocked his head to the side. "Am I missing something?"

"Don't tell anyone I don't know if I was suppose to it just slipped." Rory said as she covered her mouth shocked as how easy she could say anything to Jess. "They got married late last night so it was just for them something small and special."

"Huh. Can't say I'm surprised. And don't worry the secret will stay with me." Jess said with a smirk.

"Thank you I don't think I can deal with worrying about that on top of everything else I have going on now." Rory said her eyes widening as she again realized she let too much slip.

"What else is going on?" Jess said again as he cocked his head to the side as he stared at Rory seeing her eyes grow in shock.

"Just you know a lot of stuff. Jobs, where to live, the book." Rory said as she turned to look away before she gave anything more away.

"Well I'm sure you'll figure it all out Rory. And really if you ever need anything I'm here for you." Jess said with a small smile as Rory turned back to look at him.

"Thanks Jess." Rory said as a smile spreading across her face. "I may need someone to help publish my book once it's finished down the road."

"Oh I expect to be publishing this book and getting to read some of it too. Remember I do edit books for a living. You can't be a book tease again on me." Jess said with a smirk.

"We'll see." Rory said her smile growing if that is even possible.

"So would it be too much if I asked you for a dance?" Jess said as he nodded his head towards the dance floor where others were dancing.

"Won't that ruin the whole bad guy image you have?" Rory said with a smirk.

"I've already been seen in this monkey suit what harm would one dance do. Plus I don't think many will notice everyone is too distracted knowing finally Luke and Lorelai are married." Jess said as he stood up and offered Rory his hand.

"Ok one dance." Rory said as she placed her hand in his as he helped her from her chair.

They soon reached the dance floor and Jess placed a hand on Rory's waist while his other laced with hers while Rory placed her free hand on Jess' shoulder. They swayed and danced along to the song that played while others danced around them.

"So why is Kirk dancing with his pig he has a girlfriend right?" Jess asked as she spun them slightly so Rory could see Kirk indeed dancing with Petal.

"Oh you know Kirk." Rory said smiling.

"You have no idea why he's dancing with her either right?" Jess said with a smirk.

"No idea but it does make for a great story." Rory said with a laugh.

"I'm sure your book will be full of them."

"Well this town was never boring." Rory said smiling. "You don't mind you'd be in the book right. I mean I was going to right about my whole life that includes everything." Rory said as she looked up at Jess. "That's ok right?"

"Rory it's your book you write what you feel is fit I'm not going to stop you. Just make sure you put some of those great pranks I pulled." Jess said with a smirk.

"Oh of course who could forget the town bad boy coming into this crazy little town shaking everything up." Rory said as she continued to smile at Jess.

"Don't you forget it." Jess said as his smirk changed to a small smile as he spun Rory and she giggled.

"How did you know how to dance so well?" Rory asked when they were back into hold.

"Chris and Matt were trying to impress a girl the same girl of course so they both took classes and I somehow got roped into it." Jess said with a smirk. "Who knew I'd actually need it one day."

"Well did they impress the girl?" Rory said tilting her head.

"Would you believe it they didn't turned out they weren't her type. They found out she had a very serious girlfriend." Jess said with a small laugh.

"Poor guys." Rory said laughing along with him.

"No those boys will chase after anything. It's shocking they both have steady girlfriends now but hey they aren't as annoying anymore so I can't complain"

"Sounds like you have a soft spot. Jess has got friends." Rory said with a smirk.

"Haha. Very Funny." Jess said as her tried to hide his smile as looked at Rory.

Soon the music changed to a more fast upbeat song and Rory and Jess both stopped dancing.

"Well thank you for that dance Jess." Rory said with a smile as they headed back to the table as more people came to the dance floor.

"It was fun Rory we will have to do it again."

"Dance?" Rory said tilting her head as she looked at him.

"I'm thinking more of hanging out and talking. I don't think we should wait 4 years until we talk again." Jess said with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me." Rory said with a smile.

"Well I'm going to go talk to Luke but I'll see you later." Jess said as he saw Lorelai approaching where he and Rory were. He nodded as Lorelai approached them. "Congrats again Lorelai."

"Thanks Jess." Lorelai said as Jess headed off to join Luke. "So what was that all about?"

"We're just friends. He asked me to dance, we talked about Kirk, my book, nothing more. It was fun." Rory said smiling at her mom.

"Ok kid whatever you say." Lorelai said with a small smile happy to see her daughter looking a little more relaxed.

"It was fun to finally forget everything for just a little while." Rory said as she looked a bit off into space as she smiled. "Finally I wasn't worrying about everything that's going on in my life. I promise mom we are just friends plus I haven't even told him I'm pregnant I'm sure once he finds out hell want nothing to do with me." Her face turned sour with her realization.

"Rory, my love, my fruit of my looms. I'm sure Jess won't change your friendship because you're pregnant. As much as it pains me to say he's changed and matured over these years." Lorelai said as she looked at her daughter.

"I'm just so scared how everyone will look at me once they find out I'm pregnant mom." Rory said as she looked at her mom with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh kid you'll be just fine. No one is going to look at you any different. You're still their Rory they love and adore." Lorelai said as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"You're right I'm thinking too much. Plus this is a day of celebrating you married Luke!" Rory said as she blinked her tears away and placed a big smile on her face. "Let's go have some fun."

"Lead the way daughter of mine."

As the girls decided to have some fun on the dance floor Jess and Luke were having a conversation of their own.

"So I thought you said you were over that?" Luke said as he looked at Jess.

"We're just friends Luke I promise."

"I know you Jess and I know Rory she has a lot going on in her life I just don't want her getting hurt."

"Luke I promise nothing is happening we talked about her book, how crazy this town is and danced that's it."

"Just don't mess it up ok. She needs those who care about her ok. Don't rush into anything you're not ready for." Luke said as he hit Jess a few times on his shoulder.

"I promise Luke I'm not going to hurt her again." Jess said as his eyes wandered to find at Rory and Lorelai dancing together in the dance floor with smiles on their faces, Jess couldn't help but watch them with a small smile on his own growing on his face.

* * *

"My feet hurt." Lorelai said as she sat at one of the tables with Luke, Rory, Jess, Lane, Zach, Michel and Sookie.

"No more dancing." Rory said as she rubbed her feet.

"You think you two would learn from the dance marathon." Luke said as he shook his head.

"This was a day of celebration! I'm married!" Lorelai said as she threw her hands in the air.

"Well married woman I'm leaving now I've got a husband to get home to myself." Michel said as he stood up and left before Lorelai could say anything more.

"We have to get back to the kids before they destroy mama's shop." Lane said and she nodded to Zach. "We must talk soon though Rory." She said as she leaned to give her best friend a hug.

"I hate to leave too but I have to go check on the dessert bar if someone messed it all up again I'm going to go insane!" Sookie said throwing her hands in the air as she went to check on her desserts.

"And then there were 4." Jess said with a smirk.

"Rub my feet husband" Lorelai said as she placed her feet in Luke's lap.

"And the demands begin."

"Just wait until you hear my demands tonight." Lorelai said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Dirty" Rory said with a small giggle.

"Geez Lorelai." Luke said as he rubbed his neck looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Well I think that's where I must leave." Jess said as he stood up. "I know there's no bed anymore but can I stay on the couch above the diner? I don't think I can handle Liz's again."

"Sure you know where the key is Jess." Luke said as he nodded towards the diner. "Also I have to ask you a question and I know it's a lot and last minute but would you be willing to help out this week at the diner while Lorelai and I are on our honeymoon. I know Cesar can handle it but I'd really love if you were there just to help out to you're welcome to say no you just know how I am with the diner."

"Whoa Luke slow down. You're married to Lorelai for one day and her ranting is already wearing off on you." Jess said as he held his hands up to stop his uncle from ranting even more.

"I've taught you well." Lorelai said as she smirked at Luke.

"To answer your question sure Luke I'll help out." Jess said with a nod of his head. "It's the least I can do. Consider it a wedding gift from me to you."

"So we don't get a real gift." Lorelai said with a pout.

"Fine call it a second gift." Jess said with a smirk.

"Lukey he got us a gift. It better not be books I know my daughter loves them but I'm not the biggest fan. I want to know what it is!" Lorelai said as she hit Luke on the shoulder over and over.

"Well I don't know what it is either we will know when we open all the gifts so stop hitting me now." Luke said as he grabbed her hand and held it in his.

"Well I'm heading off now. Congrats again Luke and Lorelai."

"Thanks Jess." Lorelai said as Luke stood and gave him a manly hug before he headed to the diner.

"I'll be right back." Rory said as she stood and followed after Jess. "So it looks like you'll be in town for a bit longer. I knew you loved this town." She said with a smirk.

"Hey with Luke gone whose going to harass Taylor and the rest of the town. I mean whose going to keep up the wifi password trick?" Jess said as he turned to look at Rory with a smirk of his own.

"And Stars Hollow bad boy is back." Rory said her expression changing to a smile "Well since you'll be in town we will have to hang out again and maybe you can read over the first three chapters I have." She said now feeling a bit nervous with the aspect of Jess reading her book.

"I'd enjoy that. Plus you'll need food and coffee so you'll be at the diner a lot."

"True." Rory said as she kept her smile but found herself thinking how she's going to have to tell Jess soon she's pregnant or he'll know something's up when she's not drinking coffee all day. "Well I better get back to the newlyweds." She said as she nodded her head back at Luke and her mom. "Night dodger." She said with a smile as she turned to walk away.

"Night book tease." Jess said with a smirk as Rory turned to face him again smiling even bigger then headed back to Luke and Lorelai.

"So you excited for the honeymoon." Rory asked as she arrived back at the table with her mom and Luke.

"Oh yes a whole week of just me and my hubby in Hawaii it's going to be amazing." Lorelai said with a smile as she looked at Luke she then turned to her daughter her smile dropping just slightly. "So I don't want you to hate me but I kind of told Luke your situation." She said as she continued to look at her daughter watched her daughter look down at her hands. "I know you wanted to figure everything out and tell everyone yourself but I slipped."

"It's fine mom." Rory said as she nervously wouldn't look at Luke.

"Rory I know I'm your step dad now but I'm not going to try to replace your real dad at try to tell you what you need to do when I can hardly talk because when April came into my life I didn't know what to do. But you have to know I care about you I always have. I'm always here if you need something just remember that." Luke said as he rubbed his neck nervously.

"Thanks Luke." Rory said with tears in her eyes as she jumped from her seat and gave Luke a hug. "I love you Luke."

"Love you too Rory." Luke said as he hugged Rory. "You're going to be a wonderful mother just like your mom I just know it." He said as he rubbed her back as he felt tears fall onto his shoulder.

Lorelai looked onto the scene with a smile and tears of her own. Seeing her daughter and her husband two of the most important people in her life she couldn't help but not image being anywhere else but here with them. "See kid I told you people were going to be there for you."

"I know mom." Rory said as she released Luke and wiped her tears only to turn around to give her mom a smile. "Thanks mom." She said as she gave her mom a hug now.

"No problem kid I know you could do it yourself but I thought maybe a little push with one would help you tell others." Lorelai said rubbing her daughters back.

"I think you're right mom. I love you" Rory said as she hugged her mom even tighter.

"Love you too kid."

* * *

 **A/N: Well there's the first chapter I hope you all enjoyed. Again sorry for any mistakes I have made. I'm hoping maybe to release chapters in an orderly fashion I just have to stay up on writing so feel free to push me to write if I ever slack off because knowing me this story will end up long because once I start I can't stop. Let's just say this chapter was probably half the size when I originally planned it but I kept adding more haha. Also yes it seems like Jess and Rory are very close to begin with but I have plans don't you worry. Also the ending may hint to where I'm going to go from here. Also I know Hawaii as a honeymoon is very common but it's the only place I could think of, plus Luke would like being outdoors and that there haha. Anyways I already did one long note I can't have two. Anyways if anyone would like to message me about beta please do also if you just want to talk about the revival also message me I'd love to talk to others about it I don't have may to talk to I've found a few from reading stories now but the more the merrier just know I rant when I get talking sometimes. Thanks so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it please feel free to review your thoughts. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm sorry this took forever for me to write. I got so busy with work, shopping for my family and friends for Christmas. Plus I have a friend who leaves in a whole other country then me that we exchange gifts and so I was trying to finish everything I was making and putting together for her which took some time. Then finally when I thought I was gonna have spare time my dog got sick. Well not sick he ate a bunch of stuff he shouldn't have so I was worried something really bad was going to happen to him but luckily he's fine. But to make up for taking so long I have something special. Today you get this chapter which ended up longer then I expected it too plus stuff I planned in this chapter got pushed to next. But you get this today, another chapter tomorrow and then I'm going to have a Christmas chapter on Christmas for you all. So I hope that makes up for being so late. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and added to their favorites let's just say when I see those emails I smile so much. Anyways enough from me off to the chapter. Sorry for any mistakes I have made I try to spot as many as I can but I usually miss things.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing…only my love for the characters.**

Rory was sitting in her grandfather's study trying to write more for her book but her mind was also wandering so she couldn't quite focus. It had been a few days since her mom and Luke had left on their honeymoon and she was keeping herself busy with the Gazette and writing her book. She also had visited the diner a few times to see Jess as he helped run it for Luke but she found herself unconsciously avoiding the diner and the town. Even though she knew she didn't have any reason to she still was doing it. Sighing with frustration she closed her laptop knowing she wasn't going to get any more writing done today. She packed her laptop up and got ready to leave to head back to Stars Hollow. As she drove back home her mind continued to race and wander no matter how hard she tried to she couldn't shut her brain off. As she neared the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign she was ready to head right to the Crap Shack but decided better and headed to the diner instead. When she packed outside she sat there for a few seconds.

She sat in her car for a few minutes before finally getting out to head to the diner. As she entered the bell above her rang to signal someone had entered. Jess was behind the counter filling up the coffee pot and turned to the noise. He had his classic smirk on as he raised his eyebrow. Looking around Rory noticed that not many people were in the diner. Heading to the counter she took a sit near where Jess was still standing.

"So if I wouldn't know any better I would have thought you were avoiding me." He said as he poured a cup of coffee and placed it in front of Rory. She had yet to tell Jess she wasn't drinking coffee and why she wasn't so she left it there to sit in front of her.

"I promise I'm not. I just have had a lot of thoughts going on in my head. I've been trying to focus on my book but can't just nothing is going right it seems for me."

"Well I know in the past I may not have seemed like it but with age I've become quite the great listener. I mean ask Luke I was there for him when he thought Lorelai was going leave him when she went on her 'Wild' trip." He said even putting air quotes around the word Wild.

"You did not just use air quotes." Rory said laughing a little and how Jess looked. "Luke really thought my mom was going to leave him?"

"Yeah he was freaking out. To be quite honest I kind of thought she was going to too even though I knew even as a teen how much they loved each other. But hey I'm wrong look at those crazy kids finally married and now on their honeymoon. Thankfully they will be home in a few days I forgot how crazy this town can get." Jess said as he leaned onto the counter.

"Well I'm happy they finally got married and can't believe either of you doubted it everyone knows how in love those two have always been they just always have had a bumpy ride. Also you know you love this crazy little town you know it's grown on you." Rory said with a smile.

"True nothing came easy with those two but hey they made it." Jess said looking to Rory with a small smile. "And I guess this town isn't so bad as when I was a teen but you won't find me living her anytime soon."

"I think if you decided to move her Taylor would call for a vote." Rory said with a laugh. "I don't think he'll ever not think you're this towns bad boy no matter how old you get."

"I don't doubt that. Imagine that having to plead my case for living here in a town meeting." Jess said with a smirk.

"You'd have my vote." Rory said with a smile.

"Two whole voted I feel the love." Jess said with a smirk.

"Three votes." Rory said which made Jess raise his eyebrow. "I think you've finally started to grow on my mom."

"Three votes." Jess said with a small smile. "So can I ask you a question?"

"Sure go for it." Rory said as she placed her hands on the counter in front of her.

"You've been in the diner for awhile now how come you haven't touched the coffee I put in front of you?" Jess asked cocking his head slightly as he looked at Rory.

"Oh I just haven't been feeling the greatest and with my brain already going a mile a minute lately I don't want to add even more caffeine then I've already had today." Rory said quickly hoping that he couldn't tell she was lying and that this was a good enough excuse.

"Okay." Jess said nodding his head knowing something else was up but he wasn't going to push Rory to talk before she is ready.

"So with my mom and Luke coming home soon what's your plan." Rory said quickly changing the subject and hoping it wasn't obvious.

"Well I have to head back to Philly to make sure Matt and Chris haven't destroyed Truncheon while I was gone. Then you know just back to the exciting life of editing and work. Nothing too glamorous."

"What do you mean being surrounded by books everyday and getting to read everyday that sounds glamorous to me." Rory said with a big smile.

"When you put it that what yeah it's pretty good." Jess said with a smirk. "But hey you're surround by books everyday when you have been writing your book."

"True I am but that's all my grandpa's books. Its will always be his study not mine. Your store is something you created that's even more exciting." Rory said as she bounced in her chair slightly.

"It's not always that exciting believe me." Jess said with a smirk. "But I will admit I don't think I'd change it."

"Look at that Stars Hollow bad boy all happy with a job and business he loves. Who would have thought?" Rory teased with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah and look at the town golden child writing a book and going to become a big author." Jess teased back with a smirk of his own.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Rory said as her thoughts started to race about the telling the town she's pregnant. She shook her head trying to stop her thoughts from racing again. "I doubt I'm going to be popular. Who knows if people will even buy my book."

"Rory if people bought my book they sure will buy yours." Jess said staring at Rory.

"Hey your book was amazing Jess!" Rory said loudly the realized just how loud she was she turned and noticed while talking to Jess the diner had become empty. "Sorry but really it was don't ever doubt that."

"Well thank you." Jess said with a smirk. "You did always believe in me I guess it's my turn to show I've always believed in you too. You're book will be amazing Rory. Your story between you and your mom is something people will love to experience. Plus this town is just full of characters people will think you've made up."

"Thanks Jess." Rory said smiling. "I should really probably head home it is getting late." She said as she got off her seat to head out.

"Well how about you stay for some dinner with me. No ones around and I don't expect many people to be coming in now so how about we have some dinner because I know you have nothing in that house." Jess said with a smirk.

"Well how did you know a Gilmore isn't one to refuse a good meal especially some good diner food." Rory said with a smile. "I do think we need a table though."

"Go right ahead I'll get us some food." Jess said with a nod.

Dinner was just what Rory needed. Not only was it delicious but talking with Jess took her mind off all the thoughts she'd been trying to push behind her for days. They spent their meal discussing books and movies nothing too serious and it was just what she needed. Before she knew it her plate was clean she had even stolen a bit from Jess' plate which he didn't seem to mind. After plates were cleaned and she looked at her phone Rory realized she really should be heading home.

"Well I must say this meal was amazing. But I really should head home now." Rory said standing from her seat which Jess followed suit. "Thanks for everything Jess and I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a smile.

"No problem Rory if I didn't keep you fed you know Luke would not be pleased with me at all." Jess said with a smirk.

"True." Rory said with a laugh. "Anyways I'm sure you have more to do tonight so I'll get out of your hair." She said as she headed to the door.

"Hey Rory." Jess said which caused Rory to turn from the door. "Like I said earlier I'm a great listener so if you ever want to talk about what's been bugging you feel free to talk. I mean I know I'm no Lorelai." He said with a small smile.

"Thanks Jess." Rory said with a smile. "Night Dodger."

"Night book tease." Jess said with a small smile.

* * *

The rest of the week soon flew past with Rory working and she found herself spending more time in the diner with Jess. To Rory it was nice having Jess around again. So she was slightly sad knowing today he was heading back to Philly. Today her mom and Luke were getting back from their honeymoon which she was excited about sure she had talked to her mom but still having her mom home she was just what she needed because even in her 30's she needs her mom she needs her mom. She entered the diner knowing her mom and Luke would be stopping by here when they got back and saw Jess serving customers giving him a smile and wave she headed to the counter. Once he gave the orders to Cesar he walked towards her.

"So you excited for today?" Jess said with a smirk leaning on the counter.

"Of course!" Rory exclaimed. "I may be a grown up but I still miss my mom."

"Well that's good to hear." Rory turned to the voice seeing her mom and Luke standing inside the diner door.

"Mom!" Rory said jumping up and giving her a hug.

"Well it's good to see you too sweets." Lorelai said hugging her daughter tight.

"Hey Luke." Rory said turning to give Luke a hug too. "It's nice to see you too." She said as she pulled away.

"Good to see you Rory." Luke said as he then looked around the diner. "Nice to see this place still in one piece too."

"What did you think I was going to ruin it? I mean you asked for my help you would think you trusted me." Jess said with a smirk.

"Thanks again Jess." Luke said patting Jess on the shoulder.

"No problem Luke." Jess said as he headed to grab and deliver an order.

"Well since you two seem to have this under control can we get some coffee to go my lovely husband." Lorelai said leaning onto the counter.

"Really Lorelai we are home for five minutes and you already want coffee." Luke said as he shook his head.

"Come on a week on our honeymoon without good Luke's Diner coffee I need it! Plus Rory and I have lots to catch up on." Lorelai said with a pleading look.

"Fine here, take it." Luke said placing two to go coffee cups in front of her.

"Thanks hubby." Lorelai said as she leaned over the counter to give Luke a quick kiss. "Now let's go daughter of mine."

"Sure thing mom I'll be right behind you." Rory said as her mom headed to the door Rory headed quickly to the other end of the counter where Jess was now wiping it done. "So you are leaving today?"

"Yeah I thought I'd help Luke with the dinner rush then start on my way home." He said turning his attention to Rory.

"Well I'm sure we will be in the diner for dinner so I expect a goodbye before you leave." Rory said as she pointed to him with a fake stern look.

"I've grown a bit from my teen years I won't be leaving without a goodbye again. I can't disappoint a Gilmore again." Jess said with a smirk.

"Good. See you later Jess." Rory said with a smile heading towards the door to met her mom. "Bye Luke good to have you home." She said heading out the door with her mom.

Lorelai linked her arm with her daughter handing her a cup of coffee.

"Mom you know I'm not drinking coffee." Rory whispered looking to her mom.

"I know it's all for the illusion. I know you haven't told anyone in this town yet so walking around with no coffee with be suspicious. Plus you won't be drinking it I will have it once we are home." Lorelai said as she continued to walk towards the crap shack.

"Well I never even thought of that. Good thinking. I can't believe Luke willingly gave you two coffees knowing you'd drink both."

"It was actually his idea. Plus he knows he can't say no to me now that I'm his wife." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Luke ever the softy." Rory said with a smile herself.

"So we have much to discuss." Lorelai said as they both arrived home. "How was your week? I mean I know we talked on the phone but I could tell there were things you weren't telling mommy." She said as they both took off their coats.

"Oh how you know me too well." Rory said as she made her way over to the couch and sat down. "I just can't help but keep thinking about what I'm going to do. How I will tell the town. When I should talk to Logan. Where am I going to live? Will I have enough money for all the baby supplies? It's been driving me nuts all week." She said as she leaned her head back onto the couch.

"Well that's sure a lot of thoughts sweets." Lorelai said looking at her daughter who stared up at the ceiling. "I know it's a lot to think about but why don't you start small?"

"What do you mean?" Rory said lifting her head from the couch to look at her mom.

"Well why don't you start small with telling people. Tell Lane, Sookie, maybe even Paris." Lorelai said as she watched her daughter. "You don't have to tell everyone all at once start small and tell a few people to get the feel of things."

"I guess that's true. I'm just still so nervous about telling everyone." Rory said as she crossed her legs and looked down at her lap.

"Rory everyone loves you that's not going to change. You're a grown woman it's not like you're a teenager getting pregnant. Sure is it the best situation of how you became pregnant no I'll admit I always thought you'd be happily married to some charming man before I got a little grandbaby but we Gilmores are not ones for normal." Lorelai says with a smile. "This town loves you sweets that's not going to change. So let's start small and move up towards the harder stuff."

"Thanks mom." Rory said as she leaned to give her mom a hug. "This week my brain has just been a mess so it's good to have you back to help."

"No problem sweets" Lorelai said as she rubbed her daughters back. "Plus it seems like the week wasn't totally bad I saw you talking to Jess before we left the diner so did you two hang out while he was in town?" She asked as they pulled out of their hug.

"Yeah it was fun." Rory said with a smile. "At first I was avoiding him unintentionally but with all my thoughts I was avoiding the whole town. But then I realized what I was doing so I went to the diner and we talked. He said I could talk to him if I needed because I explained I had a lot of thoughts lately but I couldn't talk to him about all this yet when I was still so confused so we just hung out and talked a lot. We talked about books, movies you know the usual between us. We talked about life too but nothing to serious. Just talking with him kept my mind at ease for even a little while which was good." She said smiling as she turned to her mom. "We're just friends too mom don't think where I know you're going it's just good being able to talk to him. We haven't talked in four years but it felt like no time had past."

"Well that's good to hear Rory. You wouldn't think with how he was as a teen I'd be saying this. But I'm glad you are Jess are friends again because I know that makes you happy." Lorelai said smiling as she saw how happy her daughter looked.

"Yeah it's really good. I forgot how good it feels to argue about books with him." Rory said with a smile. "Anyways enough about me how was your honeymoon?"

"Oh it was amazing!" Lorelai said with excited. "Who would have thought I would have bee outside in the sun so much."

"I was going to say you have a bit of a tan." Rory said with a smirk.

"I blame Luke. We went on so many hikes and other activities because you know Luke he loves the outdoors. I was not prepared! But it was all just perfect." Lorelai said with huge smile.

"Well I'm very happy to hear that." Rory said with a smile.

"Yes and we just saw some many beautiful places. Had some amazing food. Plus the normal honeymoon things if you know what I mean." Lorelai said wiggling her eyebrow.

"Dirty." Rory said with a laugh.

Hours past as Lorelai and Rory talked as they tried to catch up on everything the other had missed before they knew it was after dinner time and they were heading back to the diner.

"Food!" Lorelai said as she entered the diner.

"Lorelai you're lucky that the dinner rush has gone and the diner pretty much empty." Luke said as he walked to the table Lorelai and Rory now sat at with coffee cups for both.

"Come on you can't be mad Luke." She said looking to Luke. "Plus we are hungry there's no food at home we need food."

"Yeah yeah. Burgers and extra fries right on their way." He said turning to head to the kitchen.

"Oh service with a smile just how I like it." Lorelai said with a smile looking at her daughter who seemed to be looking around the diner. "What are you looking for sweets?"

"Oh nothing." Rory said as she turned to her mom.

"Whatever you say." Lorelai said with a sip of her coffee as she saw Jess appear from behind the curtain. "Hey there's Jess." She said with a nod of her head in his direction as she watched her daughter smile and turn to see.

"Hey Jess." Rory said.

"Hey Rory. Hey Lorelai." He said as he walked towards them with his duffle bag in his hand.

"Heading out so soon?" Lorelai asked as she sipped her coffee again.

"Yeah I was going to head out here soon. Better to get on the road early so I don't get home so late. Plus dinner rush is over so Luke should be good." Jess said setting his bag to the ground.

"Smart thinking." Lorelai said with a nod. "Well thanks for everything Jess and your present was perfect."

"No problem Lorelai." Jess said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What did he get you guys?" Rory asked curious with a smile. "I mean I've been at home how did I not know the gifts you got yet."

"Well we opened them all but haven't done anything with them yet they are all mostly in our room still." Lorelai said with a smile. "But he got a coffee pot for me that I can connect to my phone and set in the morning when it will start coffee so it's ready in the morning for me plus I can make coffee from the app anytime I want plus it tells me how many cups are left and the coffee stays warm all day." She said as she bounced with excitement. "Plus he got Luke some new fishing gear his been wanting."

"Well isn't that just perfect." Rory said we a smile as she turned to Jess who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Here's your food." Luke said placing their plates down. "So you're heading out?"

"Yeah I should get going so I can get home soon." Jess said with a nod.

"Well thanks again for all your help." Luke said as he quickly gave Jess one of their man hugs.

"No problem Luke it's the least I could do." Jess said as he grabbed his bag from the floor. "Nice seeing you Lorelai I'm glad you liked your gift."

"Nice seeing you too Jess. Hopefully we will see more of you around here too." Lorelai said with a smile.

"I'll walk you out." Rory said as she got up from her seat. "Be right back mom." She said as she walked out the door with Jess behind her.

"Did I just tell Jess I hope we see more of him?" Lorelai asked as she looked at Luke.

"Yep you sure did." Luke said with a smile. "I knew he would grow on you." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Well yeah he isn't the teenager he use to be. Plus he's really been there for Rory and she's happier with having him in her life again so if two of the most important people in my life like him so much then I think he can't be so bad." Lorelai said with a smile as she looked at her daughter outside then at her husband.

Outside Rory and Jess walked to Jess' car where he placed his bag inside then turned his attention back to Rory.

"So…" He started but was interrupted by Rory hugging him which before he could fully return she pulled away.

"Sorry." Rory said slightly embarrassed.

"No problem." Jess said with a smirk.

"It was really good catching up again." Rory said with a smile. "You'll have to come visit more often."

"I'll definitely try to. You should try to come visit me in Philly too. We could discuss more of your book." Jess said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan." Rory said with a smile.

"Alright so I should really probably head out." Jess said as he nodded towards his car.

"Yeah I have to get back to eat with my mom anyways my fries will be getting cold soon."

"Heated up fries suck too." Jess said with a smirk.

"They do." Rory said with a smile.

"Well I really should go."

"Yeah I'll have to let you go. So we don't go four years without talking again I'm going give you me number so you have it plus I'll need to call you about my book. Plus it will be good to stay more in touch. That's not weird is it? It's not weird for a friend to give another friend their number right? I mean because that's what we are we are friends…" Rory ranted before finally being cut off by Jess.

"Rory it's fine. Here before you freak again give me your phone." Jess said as he held out his hand and Rory placed her phone in his hand. He spent a few minutes typing on it before handing it back. "There you have my cell number plus Truncheon's number if you ever needed it. So no more freaking out." He said with a smirk.

"Thanks." Rory said looking to her phone to see it was still open to Jess' contact. "Sorry for all that babble you know us Gilmores we talk fast and ramble a lot."

"Well you have my number now call if you need anything or want to discuss your book but we will be in touch soon." Jess said.

"Don't be a stranger ok." Rory said with a smile as she stepped forward and gave him a hug, which this time Jess had time to return. "Bye Dodger." She said with a smile as she pulled away.

"Bye book tease." Jess said with a smile as he got into his car and started it. As he pulled away he waved at Rory.

Rory watched as his car drove away before heading back into the diner.

"Hello daughter of mine I tried to wait for you but you took too long so I started without you." Lorelai said looking at her daughter as she pointed towards her burger.

"No problem mom I'm starving myself." Rory said with a smile as she sat down into her chair and started eating.

"We Gilmores are always hungry."

"Don't I know it." Luke said as he filled Lorelai's coffee.

"Oh hush you. But thanks for the coffee." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Hey Rory take a sip of yours to make sure it's still warm enough." Luke said as he nodded towards her mug.

"Luke I can't…" She trailed off but was interrupted but Luke.

"Just try it." Luke said.

"Okay." Rory said as she grabbed her cup. As she took a sip she realized there wasn't coffee in her mug it was hot chocolate well cool chocolate now. Turning with a smile she looked up at Luke. "It's perfect thanks Luke."

"No problem." He said with a smile as he went to refill coffee for others.

"Big ole softy isn't he." Lorelai said with a smile.

"One of the biggest." Rory said with a smile.

As Lorelai and Rory ate they talked even more Lorelai catching up more on town gossip she had missed and Rory hearing more honey moon stories. Once they were done with their meal they got up to put their coats on to head off.

"Luke I'm going to see Sookie for a little while but I'll see you at home." Lorelai called to Luke who then came out from the supply closet.

"See you later." He said giving her a quick kiss.

"Bye Luke." Rory said as she followed her mom out of the diner. "Mom is it ok if I come to Sookie's with you. I thought I'm going to start telling people and since you're heading to Sookie's and before I start to second guess myself I thought I'd come along."

"Sounds like a good plan." Lorelai said with a smile linking her arm with her daughter. "Do you think Sookie will have some desserts for us?"

"I'm sure she'll have something." Rory said with a smile. "I mean it's Sookie we are talking about plus she knows you are coming back today I'm sure she'll probably have made you something already. You know Sookie remember how many weddings cakes she made you?"

"Oh those cakes." Lorleai said with a sigh. "They were so amazing. Now I really wish I had cake. Do you think she'll have cake?" She said with excitement.

"I don't know if she'll have cake for sure but I'm sure she'd got something." Rory said with a laugh.

"Well we are about to find out." Lorelai said as they walked up to Sookie's door and knocked.

"Lorelai you're back!" Sookie said as she opened the door and hugged Lorelai. "Hey Rory it's good to see you too." She said giving her a hug as well.

"Hey Sook I thought since I'm back I'd come see you we could catch up I'd tell some about my honey moon you know all the good stuff." Lorelai said as they walked into Sookie's house.

"Sounds good to me come in I just am finishing some cookies." Sookie said as she headed to the kitchen.

"I may have been discussing with Rory how I hope you were making something. Cookies sound perfect." Lorelai said with a smile as she sat down at the table.

"Oh you know me always cooking. Plus I thought I'd make cookies for when I knew I'd see you tomorrow. But this is quite the surprise and I'm happy to have you girls over tonight. Plus I wantto hear all about your honeymoon Lorelai." Sookie said as she grabbed a plate of cookies that were already finished and placed it on the table.

"Well before you two start the girl talk I wanted to tell you something real quick Sookie and then I'm headed to Lane's for a bit." Rory said as she grabbed a cookie and set it in front of her.

"Sure thing what do you want to tell me." Sookie said as she joined the girls at the table.

"Well I haven't told many people this only mom and Luke know so far and I am going to tell people slowly like my mom told me and I thought I would tell you because you've always been there growing up for me and my mom and I know you won't go telling everyone and…" Rory started to ramble but was interrupted by Sookie.

"Hun deep breath whatever you have to tell me it's okay." Sookie said as she grabbed Rory's hand.

"I'm pregnant." Rory said without another thought as she looked at Sookie.

"Pregnant? Little Rory is having a baby." Sookie said. "Oh I'm so happy for you! I'm guessing this is a good thing right? We are all happy with this? I mean I would guess with you telling me this is a good thing. Come give me a hug." She said standing and grabbed Rory and hugging her tightly. "Oh I remember when you were just a little baby and now you're having one. When did you grow up?"

"Thanks Sookie." Rory said smiling and hugging her back tightly. "Yes we are happy about this stressed about it all of course but I think that's to come with having a kid. But adding another Gilmore should be fun."

"Another Lorelai if it's a girl?" Lorelai said with a smile.

"I don't think the world can handle another Lorelai but we shall see." Rory said with a smile. "I'm going to leave you girls to gossip now. I want to catch Lane before it gets too late." She said standing from her chair.

"Well I'll send some cookies home with you mom tonight so you can enjoy some. Always know if you need anything and I mean anything at all I'm always here for you." Sookie said with a smile.

"Thanks Sookie that means a lot." Rory said with a smile of her own. "I'll see you later at home mom." She said as she walked out the door leaving her mom and Sookie alone.

"So Rory's pregnant. I never saw that coming." Sookie said as she turned to Lorelai.

"My baby's having a baby of her own." Lorelai said as she grabbed a cookie.

"How are you feeling?" Sookie said looking at her best friend.

"I mean she's an adult it's not like she's pregnant as a teen like I was. I mean I wish it was different but I know my Rory she's going to be fine. Sure I was shocked to hear the news but Rory is stressing herself already over this I'm just going to be there for her. Plus she has started to make lists and plans of what she wants to do. Not to mention she's so worried she's going to be a horrible mother, which we all know she won't be. So I'm just going to be here to support and help her through everything." Lorelai said looking at her best friend. "I mean you know me and Rory we've always been best friends and mother and daughter that's not going to change."

"Well that's very good to hear. Now tell me all about this honey moon of yours." Sookie said with a smile.

"Oh Sookie it was so perfect." Lorelai said.

As Sookie and Lorelai discussed her honey moon Rory was knocking on Lane's door.

"Hey Rory what's up." Lane said as she opened her door and invited her friend inside. "I didn't expect to see you tonight I thought you'd be home with your mom."

"I'll be honest I wasn't expecting to come tonight but my mom is at Sookie's and I was just there so I thought I'd come over to talk I have something I wanted to tell you." Rory said as she followed her friend.

"Sure thing what's up?" Lane said as she sat on the couch with her friend soon joining her.

"So I'll just come out and say it." Rory said as she inhaled at looked at her friend. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Lane said with shock.

"Yeah pregnant. And there's more it's Logan's." Rory said looking down at her hands not wanting to look at her friend.

"Logan's." Lane repeated. "How are you doing with everything?"

"To be honest? Stressed out and worried." Rory said as she turned back to look at her friend. "I'm so scared everyone is going to be upset and disappointed with me."

"Rory you're a grown woman." Lane said as she moved closer to her friend.

"I know it's just so much right now. My life hasn't been the best I'll be honest it's been a bit of a mess lately and finally when I think my life is going one way now I have a baby on the way. Just how am I going to take care of a kid when I hardly was taking care of myself? I mean I've been living and crushing all over the place. There's just so much I need to do now I don't know what I'm going to do." Rory said as she leaned into her friend's side.

"Rory I know it's a lot but you're not going to have to worry about it all alone. I mean I got pregnant and had twins right when I had sex for the first time! Don't think I won't be here if you have baby questions. Plus you have your mom and Luke. The rest of this crazy town." Lane said as she rested her head against Rory's. "Don't mind me asking but are you going to tell Logan?"

"Yeah I'm going to I don't know when I've been freaking about telling anyone. As of now only you, my mom, Luke and Sookie know. He has the right to know he'll have a kid but I'm not going to be asking him to be by my side and with me because I'm pregnant now. He is the dad and will have any rights to see this baby if he wants but for us whatever we had was done the last time I saw him. Is that wrong of me?" Rory said as she looked at her friend.

"No to be honest I expected you to say something like that. You aren't one to leave someone in the dark about something big like this. But I also know what you had with Logan was complicated. Plus you're a strong woman just like your mom. I'm sure you'll be a wonder mother to this baby." Lane said smiling at her friend.

"Thanks Lane that means a lot to me. And I probably should add I'm going to be taking you up on baby questions just so you know." Rory said with a smile hugging her friend.

"No problem." Lane said as she hugged her back. "Now not to be noisy but word around town is that you spent quite a bit of time with Jess this week."

"Oh no this town gossips too much for it's own good." Rory said as she placed her head in her hands. "We are friends I promise it was just nice getting to talk with him again. I mean you know how we can talk and argue about books. With all my thoughts on this baby and worrying about how everyone will react it was nice just to not think about it and just be Rory and with Jess I got that." She said with a smile.

"And from your list earlier Jess doesn't know about the baby?" Lane asked.

"Nope I will tell him but I'm doing this in small steps, telling a few people at first and moving to more from there." Rory said looking at her friend.

"Well I'm glad to know I'm one of the firsts." Lane said with a smile. "You'll be fine Rory whoever you tell won't be mad or disappointed. Woman get pregnant all the time remember that."

"I know." Rory said.

"So we are back on the Jess is cool wagon?" Lane said with a smirk.

"Yes," Rory said with a laugh. "We are on the Cool Jess wagon. I mean he's not the teenager he use to be if he was he wouldn't have stayed at the diner for a week for Luke."

"True. I'm glad by the way Jess always had good taste in music plus you could actually hold a conversation with him. I'm guessing with age his vocabulary has grown too and he'll talk more to others and not just you." Lane said with a smirk.

"Yes he has grown and become a bit more mature." Rory said with a smile.

"I'm glad." Lane said. "You have too Rory. And you'll be fine you will have so many people who have your back in this you aren't alone."

"I'm stating to see that." Rory said with a smile.

 **A/N: So let's just say at first this wasn't where I had this chapter going but as I was writing it just all kept coming to me. Hint what I originally had planned for this chapter might be happening in the next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again sorry for mistakes I made but I know while I tried to edit on my own I miss some stuff. Also I know I'm making Rory so worried about telling people but I feel like she would be slightly because she always cared about what people thought of her when she was a teenager I feel she would be like that slightly now. Also the coffee pot Jess got Lorelai exist I googled cool coffee pots haha. Plus I hope you got a few of the show references I added in there while writing. Anyways I'll see you tomorrow with the next chapter, which I must go edit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I actually did it! I got another chapter out like I said I was going too! I mean it's a bitt later then I wanted too but my brother and his wife came to visit for Christmas so I was with them for a bit part of the day before they went home. But I'm still posting before Christmas which I wanted since I wanna try to have a Christmas chapter then for you all. Now this chapter had some of the events I planned for last chapter plus others I originally had planned to be in this one, plus ideas that just came to me while writing. Anyways again thank you so much for all the support. Also meant include this in my last chapter I wanted to thank all the guest reviewers I've had and since I can't reply back to you all I thought I'd write it here. So thank you Guest and Nancy, and Nancy thank you for both you're reviews they really have made me smile to read them. Anyways on to the chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Let's just say this chapter was a bit hard for me to write because I don't know if I did the characters justice but I hope I did. Also sorry for any mistakes I've made I try to find them all but I know I'm not perfect at writing. But anyways enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing…only my love for the characters.**

Weeks past for the Gilmore Girls and it was now winter with snow everywhere. Rory and her mom had spent the night they first got snow sitting on the porch just watching it fall for hours. That was until Luke came outside and made them come inside. Also in the time that past Rory had written more on her book finding her life easier now that she sees she doesn't need to be worrying about telling people she was pregnant. Today she decided to take a break from writing and she was going to visit Paris who she also was going to tell her news to. Arriving at Paris house she went up the stairs and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Rory come on in the kids are out with the nanny right now. She'd rather be in this snow then be going up these stairs." Paris said as she ushered her friend inside from the cold.

"I do love the snow myself but today it's just too cold." Rory said as she shrugged off her coat and hung it up. "So how are you doing Paris?"

"I'm good busy is booming and great. We have finally kept the same nanny for a few months now fingers crossed she will be staying longer. Kids are well I guess I can't complain." Paris said as she sat down. "How are you Gilmore?"

"I've been good really have been writing a lot. Still working at the Gazette. Trying to look at more of a permanent living arrangement so I'm not with my mom and Luke forever." Rory said as she sat on a chair across from Paris. "I actually also wanted to tell you something today."

"Well don't keep me waiting spit it out Gilmore." Paris said.

"I'm pregnant." Rory said as she stared at Paris watching for her reaction.

"Pregnant?" Paris asked. "Did you get it done somewhere else because I had some great men you could have chosen from Rory come on."

"Paris no," Rory said as she held her hands up to make her stop. "Why would you even think that? I didn't even plan to get pregnant it just happened. Even though it's not at the best of time and I've been a bit of a mess I'm not going to lie the more days that go by the more excited I get."

"Well what happened then." Paris asked.

"I'm not going to get into all the details." Rory said as she shook her head. "But I got pregnant. It's Logan's. I haven't told him but plan to I just don't know when I'll do it. But he has the right to know, I'm not going to ask him to be with me but he has the right to know he has a kid whatever he decides to do is up to him."

"Huntzberger? Isn't he engaged?" Paris asked as she looked at Rory.

"Yes I'm not proud of it but he is. I don't plan on breaking that up either. What we had is over." Rory said firmly.

"I heard he was in New York." Paris said looking at her friend. "Heard him and his dad had some business to do there for a few weeks."

"Huh." Rory said not sure what to think of the news.

"Just thought you should know incase you heard." Paris said with a nod of her head.

"You think I should go tell him don't you?" Rory said as she looked back at Paris.

"I'm not telling what you should do but you said yourself you're going to tell him sometime why not sooner so you aren't driving yourself crazy. Plus then Huntzberger is out of your life, well he will know and you can leave him to decide what he does." Paris said.

"I know I was going to tell him I just guess it wouldn't be this soon. Even though you're right it's probably better sooner rather then later. Just this all seem to be happening so fast now." Rory said quickly.

"Hey you don't have to go tell him right the very minute not even in the next few days if you decide not to. I just thought you said he was the father, I heard he was in the states so I'd tell you so you weren't wasting money down the line to go to London." Paris said.

"You're right." Rory said with a sigh. "Thanks Paris."

"No problem Gilmore we have been friends for years now. I know it's not the same story but Doyle and I have made it work. I'm not saying it's always easy but it works. I love those kids even if they drive me insane sometimes but they'll always be my babies. As a mom it's just in our systems to do everything we can for our kids. You can do it Gilmore don't doubt that." Paris said as she looked at Rory.

"You're a great mom Paris." Rory said with a smile.

"I try. I'm not perfect but who is." Paris said as she shrugged. "Also you have the biggest support system I've ever seen. You and that kid are set."

"Well I'm starting to see just how big that system is and how my friends are quite the amazing people." Rory said with a smile.

"Don't be getting all soft on me now." Paris said with a small smile.

"I'll try." Rory said with a laugh.

After hours of catching up and talking Rory bid Paris goodbye and headed back to Stars Hollow. Once home she headed to the diner where she thought she'd find her mother. Entering the diner she saw her mom was indeed at a table and walked over to join her.

"Hey sweets when did you get back?" Lorelai said smiling at her daughter.

"Just now. I actually was hoping we could talk." Rory said as she gave her mom a look.

"Got it." Lorelai said knowing her daughter wanted to be away from the town gossipers. "Hey Luke! Rory and I are going to head back home. We will see you when you get home though."

"No problem Lorelai." Luke said walking over to them. "Hello by the way Rory. I'll see you both later."

"Let's go." Lorelai said as she led her daughter to the door. They didn't say anything as the walked all the way home luckily with it being Stars Hollow that wasn't a long walk. "So I'm guessing by the silence something serious is on your mind." She said as she took up her coat as they entered the house.

"Logan is in New York. Paris told me." Rory said as she headed to sit on the couch. "She said I might want to tell Logan so then I get it over with. Which I understand but I don't know if I'm ready at the same time."

"Well that is quite the choice you have there. But I do agree with Paris the quicker you tell him the more relaxed you'll be. You've been freaking out about anyone finding out wouldn't you like to not have these thoughts and just focus on you already." Lorelai said looking at her daughter. "I know telling Logan is one of the things you've been worrying about the most but you've said you want to tell him so I say do it."

"I know." Rory said placing her head in her hands. "Okay I'm going to do it. You're right the quicker I do this the more I can just focus on me and the baby." She said with a smile.

"Good choice." Lorelai said with a smile as she hugged her daughter to her side.

"What would I do without everyone I feel like I'm going crazy but everyone is understanding more of what I need to do then I do." Rory said with a laugh.

"You're pregnant now just blame pregnancies brain for everything." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Works for me." Rory said with a smile and leaded into her mom.

"Do you want me to come to New York with you sweets?"

"No I got this mom. I think I'll drive to New York tomorrow. It's longer but I think the drive will help me figure out what I want to say." Rory said.

"Alright but for now how about a movie and some junk food before Luke gets home." Lorelai said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Sound perfect to me." Rory said as she followed her mom.

* * *

The next morning Rory woke up early to get ready for her drive to New York. She packed herself some snacks for the drive, she had a few books incase she needed to entertain herself, so all in all she had her essentials. Saying goodbye to her mom and Luke she was then on the road. She didn't know if driving was a good or bad thing as she started her journey. She knew she needed time to think what she wanted to say but at the same time she had so many thoughts and scenarios running through her head. Hoping to help her thoughts for a bit she turned on the radio she listened to some Christmas music as she drove. It was winter now so Christmas music was everywhere why not give in and listen to it. After hours of driving Rory soon arrived in New York knowing where Logan and his dad did business she made her way into the city. After finding a place for her car a few blocks any from the building she parked and found herself unable to get out from the car. Taking a deep breath she grabbed her purse and opened her car door. Heading down the busy streets she made her way through the crowds of people until she found the building she was looking for and headed inside into to the front desk.

"Hello is Logan Huntzberger available?" Rory asked the lady behind the desk.

"Let me call his office. Can I tell him who is here?"

"Rory Gilmore." Rory said as she watched the lady dial a number on her phone and waited for an answer. She walked a bit away from the desk and looked around not wanting to stand around and wait knowing that will just make her more nervous.

"Miss Gilmore." The lady called to her. "Mr. Huntzberger said to go up. Floor ten he said he'll meet you at the elevator there."

"Thank you." Rory replied as she headed to the elevator as she tried to keep herself calm as she rode the elevator up.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Logan said with a smile. "Didn't think I'd see you anytime soon." He said as he leaned to give Rory a kiss on the check, which she pulled away from before he could.

"Yeah I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon either but I had something to discuss with you." Rory said as she shifted from side to side.

"Well how about we head back to my office for some privacy I don't have any meetings for about an hour so we can talk." Logan said as he walked towards his office letting Rory enter the room before he shut the room behind them. "So not that I'm complaining but what's this visit for." He asked as her watched Rory sit down into a chair and he walked behind his desk to sit as well.

"So before I say what I wanted to I just had say I don't expect you to make any decisions right now." Rory said.

"You want to take me up on the offer of the house in Maine?" Logan said with a smile.

"No I'm happy writing where I am. This doesn't even have anything to do with my writing." Rory said as she looked at Logan a bit annoyed he'd assume she came her because she wanted something from him.

"Then what is it Ace you have me on my toes." Logan said leaning onto his desk.

"I'm pregnant." Rory said as she watched Logan for his reaction.

"Pregnant?" Logan asked as he leaned back into his chair.

"Yes." Rory said as she continued to watch him.

"Wow this is quite the news." Logan said running his hand through his hair.

"Before you say anything else I don't expect you to break everything and be with me. But I thought you deserved to know this since you will be a dad. How much you want to be involved that's up to you." Rory said staying a lot calmer then she thought she would.

"Well don't you think we should get married?" Logan asked as she looked at Rory confused.

"Logan you are already engaged." Rory said in disbelief.

"I know but this makes everything different." Logan said as he stood from his chair.

"Let me ask you this Logan. Before you saw me today and I told you this news were you planning on marrying Odette?" Rory said as she watched him pace.

"Yes." Logan said as he stopped his pacing.

"Then that's not fair to me Logan. If you planned to marry her but now knowing I'm pregnant makes you change your mind that isn't fair to me or this baby." Rory said.

"I love you Rory." Logan said as he came closer to her.

"I loved you too Logan. Probably a part of me will always love you but what we have is over. What we had is in the past and I can't go back to that." Rory said as she shook her head.

"Don't you want to try to be a family for this baby though?"

"Logan just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean we should be together. People who end up getting married because they get pregnant end up hating each other. Plus you are getting married to another woman in a few months I can't just break that up." Rory said calmly as she stared a Logan.

"Well then what's going to happen you're going to raise this baby all on your own? Are you going to act like I'm some kind of the bad guy since I will have a family in London while you are in a whole other country." Logan said getting frustrated.

"Logan I said you can be included as much as you want in this babies life but I'm it's mother it is growing inside me right now so yes I will be raising it how much you decide to be involved in is up to you." Rory said trying to stay calm but it was becoming a bit harder as the conversation grew.

"And if I decide not to be involved?" Logan said crossing his arms looking at her.

"Then that's your call Logan." Rory said getting annoyed.

"So I'm just suppose to get married and then what see my kid every few times a year how is that fair?"

"Logan you were the one who got engaged, you decided you wanted to get married." Rory said her voice growing a bit louder.

"Yes because that's what my family expects of me but I still care about you Rory I still want you." Logan said as he looked at her.

"You can't have it both ways Logan. You can't blame your family for everything either. You say it's what they want but you have a choice too Logan you don't have to choose to do everything they want you to. You made the decision to marry Odette I'm not going to break that up." Rory said crossing her arms.

"I don't know what to do here Rory." Logan said as he found his way back to his chair.

"I'm not asking you to decide now this is a lot to decide but you had the right to know this. Give me a call anytime Logan you know my number." Rory said as she left Logan in his office behind her.

As she walked back to her car she was relieved that she had finally told Logan. Sure it wasn't how she wished everything would have turned out but it could have been worse. Reaching her car and getting inside she took a deep breath of air knowing she should head home needing this day to be over. As she started her car and started to drive out of the city she had another idea. After a few hours of driving she found herself driving in another city. It had been quite sometime since she had been here but she still knew what she was looking for. Parking her car she headed towards the building she had been tow once many years ago. Once inside she smiled as she saw all the books surrounding her.

"Oh we have a pretty one." Rory turned and saw a blonde guy talking to another guy who had brown hair. "What can I do for you?"

"Is Jess here?" Rory said with a small smile.

"Seriously how come Jess always gets the pretty ones even when he doesn't want them they always ask for him." The guy with brown hair said. "Jess pretty girl out front for you."

Jess came from the back room looking confused but smiled when he saw Rory.

"Well what are you doing here?" Jess said with a small smirk.

"Had some business in New York so before I headed home I thought I'd stop in to say Hi." Rory said with a smile.

"Hi." Jess said with a smile. "You've met them briefly years ago but that's Chris and Matt." He said pointing to the blonde first then the brunette.

"Hi guys." Rory said waving to them.

"So since these two are just as noisy as Stars Hollow residents want to head back to talk for a bit before I'm guessing you head home." Jess said with a nod of his head towards the office her came from.

"Sure that sounds good." Rory said as she followed Jess back.

"So this business in New York wasn't you deciding to get you book signed with someone else right because I'm ready to fight for it." Jess said as he sat on a couch that was in the room and Rory took a seat next to him.

"No not all more personal business." Rory said looking at her hands.

"Same business that had you in another world at while I was in Stars Hollow?" Jess asked.

"Yeah." Rory said as she continued to stare in her lap. "Jess I'm pregnant." She blurted out before she realized it.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." He said as he leaned into the couch.

"I can tell you I wasn't expecting it either. I was in New York to tell Logan I was pregnant."

"Wait blonde dick from Yale?" Jess said looking at Rory.

"Well that's what you called him." Rory said with a small smile.

"You're still with him?" Jess asked trying to put all the pieces together.

"No not anymore. What we had is over. Anyways he is engaged." Rory said as she looked away before looking back at him.

"Wait he is engaged?" Jess asked with a confused look.

"It's a long story Jess and looking back on it I'm not very proud of the things I've done but I can't change them now." Rory said with a deep breath. "Logan and I were having an affair him on his fiancé me on my boyfriend. Looking back on it now I think with everything going wrong in my life I wanted to cling to something I knew use to bring me comfort. When I dropped out of Yale I had Logan we had fun and enjoyed ourselves in that time together I guess with my situation now I was in a funk again and I guess when I saw Logan I thought we could have something that would help me again but it didn't help it was just something I went through without thoughts of what was right and wrong at the time I was just going through the motions trying to keep a brave face even when I just wanted to break down. It took awhile to see that just because what we had worked in the past didn't mean it worked now. Plus I couldn't go on knowing that what we had really wasn't real what we had almost didn't mean anything we just both didn't know how to let the other go. Then Logan and his friends took me out one night and that night I slept with Logan. That's the last time we did and in the morning I broke up with him knowing he had to go back to his life in London with Odette and I had my life here I was finally started to set more in place. That was a little over a month before my mom and Luke got married." She finished looking down at her hands.

"Rory if you think I'm going to judge you or get mad you're wrong. I haven't been a saint my whole life either I haven't always done the best things. What matters is you realized what you were doing and did what you thought was right and fixed it." Jess said as he looked at Rory who he could tell was nervous about telling her whole story.

"I guess." Rory said with a shrugged.

"So how did it go with Logan?"

"It went okay I guess. I mean he was shocked of course. I really don't know what is going to happen to be honest. Right now I told him to think about everything before he decided anything." Rory said as she turned to look at Jess.

"Well that's very mature." Jess said with a nod of his head.

"I'm trying." Rory said with a laugh.

"To be honest I always thought you deserved better then him." Jess said giving her a small nudge when he realized they somehow were sitting closer then when they started this conversation.

"I don't know what I deserve anymore." Rory said.

"Well you deserve better then him." Jess said with a small smirk.

"Thanks Jess." Rory said with a small smile.

"Well since you are still here and I'm guessing have some time before you leave let's discuss, have you written anymore?" Jess said changing the subject.

"Yes actually I have. I've been looking through old photo albums ever to draw inspiration and remember stories that would be good to include in it." Rory said with a smile as she brightened up thinking of all the new writing she had gotten done.

"Sounds like quite the fun." Jess said with a smirk.

Jess and Rory continued to talk about her book which lead to talking about books Jess was reading and editing at the moment and before she knew it Rory really had to be back on the road.

"It's really late I really need to head home." Rory said as she stood from the couch.

"Well it was good seeing you." Jess said as he stood to join her.

"Yes hopefully I'll see you again soon." Rory said with a smile.

"Christmas." Jess answered with a nod of his head.

"You're coming to Stars Hollow for Christmas?" Rory asked with shock.

"I thought it would be good to see everyone. Plus I did promise to come visit more." Jess said with a smirk.

"Oh I'm so excited." Rory said as she jumped towards Jess giving him a hug.

"Glad to hear it." Jess said with a chuckle.

"Well I really should go plus I really should call my mom I haven't talk to her since I left and she's probably going crazy since I did tell her I'd call her and I haven't."

"I'm sure she'll understand but it's probably good not to keep her waiting more." Jess said.

"We'll talk soon and I'll see you soon." Rory said with a smile. "Bye Dodger."

"Bye book tease." Jess said with a smirk.

Rory headed to her car with a smile. After such a long day she was pleased she was in a good mood. Grabbing her phone she set up her phone to her car to call her mom as she got onto the road. Her phone barely rang once before her mom answered.

"Why do you hate you mother so much."

"I'm sorry mom I'm on my way back home now." Rory said.

"You're lucky you're my favorite daughter." Lorelai said.

"I'm you're only daughter." Rory said with a laugh.

"Well don't get too comfortable I may replace you with someone who actually calls me like they promised." Lorelai said dramatically.

"Again I'm sorry mom I was going to call but I had a slight change of plans."

"Did you not go see Logan?" Lorelai asked.

"No I did. Which went well enough I think I'll explain in detail when I get home so we can have junk food and discuss everything in depth." Rory said.

"Well what was the change in plans then." Lorelai questioned her daughter.

"I may have made a stop in Philly before heading home." Rory said as she waited for her mom to reply.

"Philly?" Lorelai said. "Oh you went to see Jess. So I'm guessing you told him too?"

"Yes I mean we hadn't talked since he was in Stars Hollow even though we both could have so I thought I'd stop in to see him. I could have waited longer to tell him but I kind of just blurted it out."

"Well we do have much to discuss when we get home." Lorelai said.

"Yes we do."

"Well I'll head out for a junk food run now. You drive safe sweets okay? Love you" Lorelai said.

"Sounds perfect mom. Love you too." Rory said as she hung up her phone knowing her day was far from over but not caring too much as she headed home with a smile.

 **A/N: SO I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So writing the Logan and Rory part was hard but I think I did alright…I hope so haha. Also don't have a total plan on what I want Logan to do or how much I may have him included so feel free to review how much you wanna see of him and that may help me decide. And yes of course I needed some Jess in there are that haha. Also it may seem to some like Jess was too relaxed but really I think Jess wouldn't have freaked on Rory and just been a friend to her like I tried to write. Rory's long speech Jess about her situation too is a bit of how I kinda felt and thought Rory thought while watching the show. People may not liked that I had Rory tell Logan and the right after Jess but I had that planned from the beginning it may not be realistic totally but I wanted to do it that way. Plus it's easier for me this way haha. Also I liked writing the beginning with Paris. I really feel Paris and Lane would be very supportive and there for Rory so I hope that came across with Lane in last chapter and Paris here. Anyways I have to finish writing then editing my Christmas chapter for tomorrow. Again sorry for any mistakes I've made but I hope you still enjoy it all. Now I'm off to go finish my chapter for tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this is later in the day then I originally wanted since I was busy all morning but it's still Christmas for me so… I did it! Three chapters in a three days and this is one based around Christmas yet not too focused on it but I thought it would be cute to just do something a little special for Christmas I mean it's not overly but still wanted to do something special for all my readers. So please enjoy this chapter and I hope you all have an amazing day. Thanks again to all the people who added me or my story to their favorites and follows and who have left me reviews seeing all those notifications make me smile so much so just know you always make my day doing that and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. Again sorry for any mistakes I have made I try to catch as many as I can while going over it but I'm bond to miss some. Anyways please read and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing…only my love for the characters.**

Stars Hollow was decorated everywhere you turned with lights, garland, bows, bells, snowflakes, mistletoe and there was even a sleigh and reindeer by the gazebo. The town was bustling as everyone prepared and made sure they were set for the following day.

"I can't believe it's already Christmas tomorrow." Rory said as she walked beside her mom towards the diner for a much-needed dinner after spending the day helping at the dragonfly.

"You can say that again I still have to wrap Luke's presents." Lorelai said with ashke of her head.

"You haven't wrapped Luke's gifts?" Rory said with shock as she looked at her mom.

"Well it's just every time I had free moment there were just so many better things to do. At least I have his gifts or he'd be getting a ceramic unicorn." Lorelai said as she pointed inside the store window to a unicorn as they past.

"We all know how much he'd love that gift too." Rory said with a laugh.

"So…." Lorelai trailed off.

"Let me guess you want me to help wrap?" Rory said as she crossed her arms.

"You know how much I hate it. Just some things are so weirdly shaped I don't know what to do, then I always seem to cut the paper too small, I lose the tape while I'm wrapping and spend minutes looking for it only to find it was right beside me under more paper. It's just not my thing. But my darling daughter you are a present wrapping queen. Your presents would be displayed in art museums because of how perfect they are." Lorelai said dramatically.

"Fine I'll help." Rory said with a sigh.

"See I knew you were my favorite." Lorelai said as she hugged her daughter.

"You say that to anyone who agrees with you. I'm pretty sure you told that to Kirk just a few days ago when he agreed with you about which donut you thought was the best that day." Rory said as she shook her head with a smile.

"Oh what do you know." Lorelai said as she waved her daughter off and entered the diner. "Oh Lukey Poo we have come for food."

"Lorelai can you ever just enter like a normal person and just wait until I see you." Luke said as he came from the supply closet.

"Where is the fun in that?" Lorelai said.

"What can I get you Rory?" Luke said turning from Lorelai.

"He's now ignoring me can you believe this?" Lorelai said with a gasp as she looked at her daughter.

"The injustice." Rory said with a laugh at the couple. "But to answer your question Luke I'd love a Burger and some fries please."

"I'm guessing you want the same thing?" Luke said turning to his wife.

"You'd think right. Also a kiss please and I promise I'll behave." Lorelai said with a pout.

Luke shook his head but leaned down and gave her a quick peck. "I'll go give Cesar your order it won't be long." He said leaving their table to put their order in.

"So what's the plan stan." Lorelai said.

"Well we eat, go home, wrap your gifts you need which I'm hoping it's just Luke's because I hate to inform you I can't wrap my own gifts where's the fun in that. Then we grab some junk food and watch some Christmas movies before falling asleep on the couch only to wake up hours later to then walk like zombies to our own beds." Rory said.

"Just like every year." Lorelai said with a smile.

"At least we have traditions." Rory said with a smile of her own.

"Only the best. Then it's Christmas! Presents!" Lorelai said with so much excitement.

As the girls were talking they didn't notice a car had driven up and park outside the diner or the man who got out of the car and headed towards the diner.

"Presents? I had to get you presents?" Rory asked acting confused.

"I think you just broke her heart with that." The mother daughter duo turned to see Jess standing inside the diner door which just happened to be right beside them.

"Jess!" Rory shouted with a smile as she jumped from her seat to go give him a hug.

"Well it looks like someone is happy to see me." Jess said with a laugh as he hugged her back.

"Of course I am." Rory said with a smack on his arm after she pulled away and headed back to her seat.

"Hey Jess didn't expect to see you until tomorrow." Luke said as he walked to the table bringing Rory and Lorelai their food. "You want some food I can only expect you didn't eat on the drive here."

"Thanks Luke. Mind if I join you?" Jess asked as he looked at Lorelai and Rory.

"The more the merrier." Lorelai said as she pointed to a seat. "Maybe with you here my daughter will be more kind to her mother who just has done nothing but love and support her."

"Mom I got you presents so don't worry your pretty little head." Rory said as she dug into her food.

"Yes!" Lorelai cheered.

"So like Luke said you weren't suppose to be here until tomorrow why the early arrival." Rory asked as she changed the subject and looked at Jess.

"Well who doesn't love a surprise?" Jess said with a smirk. "Plus this is just easier then I'm not driving on Christmas and dealing with others who are driving home for the day."

"Makes sense." Lorelai said with a nod. "So how has business been?"

"Pretty good. Matt and Chris hired a new poet and let's just say that could be another reason I came down early because I couldn't deal with them much longer." Jess answered as he shook his head.

"What's it with them and picking weird poets the first time I saw Truncheon I swear there was a problem with a poet." Rory said with a small smile.

"That's Matt and Chris for you." Jess said with a smirk. "How's the Dragonfly Lorelai? Luke told me you were expanding."

"It's good. Yeah we finally got approved on doing renovations so we are going to be starting on that in the New Year." Lorelai said a bit shocked that Jess was asking about her life and not just continuing to talk with Rory.

Rory couldn't help but smile when seeing Jess and Lorelai making conversation with each other which was something she wasn't so use to in the past but always wish would have happened because she always knew Jess and Lorelai would get along if they just tried. "I'll be excited to see it all come together."

"Well thank you daughter of mine." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Here's your food." Luke said setting a burger and fries in front of Jess. "I will never understand how you guys can eat so much. I didn't set those plates down that long ago and you both are already almost done."

"It's a Gilmore secret." Lorelai whispered as she continued to eat.

"Plus we were starving." Rory said as she continued to eat her fries.

"When are you not?" Luke said as he left the group shaking his head as he left.

"You'd think after all these years he'd be use to our eating habits by now." Rory said.

"I don't think he'll ever get use to them." Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Just think of what he'd do if he knew we are going to be eating junk food at home right after this." Rory said with smirk.

"I can understand and can't help but think the same way sometimes though. I don't think anyone will understand how you both can eat the way you do." Jess said with a smile.

"We are a mystery my friend." Rory said as she finished her burger.

"That you are." Jess said with a smirk at Rory who was stealing fries from his plate now.

"Well sweets we should be heading home since you promised to help wrap gifts. Plus we have a long night ahead of us." Lorelai said as she stood and grabbed her coat from her chair.

"Sorry to leave so soon Jess but she's right." Rory said with a small smile as she stood to join her mom. "Had I known you were coming early I wouldn't have promised to help wrap gifts."

"Oh how you wound my heart." Lorelai said as she grabbed her heart was a gasp.

"No problem Rory I didn't expect to do much tonight anyways. I was thinking I'd help Luke close up then head up to edit a bit tonight then head to bed early since I know Christmas is the one day your mom and you wake up early." Jess said with a smirk.

"He knows us sweets." Lorelai said looking at her daughter.

"That he does." Rory said with a smile. "Bye Jess see you tomorrow morning."

"Bye Rory. Bye Lorelai." Jess said with a smile.

"Bye Jess." Lorelai said before turning towards the kitchen. "Bye Luke!"

"Leaving so soon?" Luke said as he came out of the kitchen after hearing Lorelai's shout.

"Many things to do my friend. It's almost Christmas!" Lorelai said with excitement. "Which means we must go." She leaned to give her husband a kiss before leaving the diner with her daughter close behind.

"You ready for a night of fun." Lorelai said with a smile looking at her daughter.

"Of course." Rory said smiling back.

* * *

True to their word Lorelai and Rory past out on the couch after the wrapping was done, junk food was consumed and Christmas movies were watched only to find their ways to their beds early in the morning. Now after hours of sleep both girls were waking up to the smells of pancakes cooking in the kitchen.

"Morning Luke. Merry Christmas." Rory said as she exited her room with a smile.

"Morning Rory and Merry Christmas." Luke said as he flipped a pancake.

"So how long until mom is down here." Rory said as she poured herself some orange juice.

"Merry Christmas!' Lorelai shouted as she entered the kitchen.

"Well my question was just answered. Merry Christmas mom." Rory said as she sat at the table with her juice.

"Luke you sure know how to steal a Gilmore's heart." Lorelai said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and poured herself some coffee.

"I thought you'd like food before presents." Luke said as he placed a plate of pancakes onto the table.

"You thought right." Lorelai said as she sat at the table joining her daughter as they both grabbed some pancakes.

"Thanks Luke." Rory said with a smile.

"If I didn't cook you both would be eating a plates of pop-tarts right now I thought this was a much better option." Luke said as he joined then at the table.

"Well we may have eaten all the pop-tarts last night so this was definitely needed." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Why am I not shocked." Luke said shaking his head.

"Less talking more eating I want my presents." Lorelai said as she pointed to Luke then at his plate.

"Yes Luke, don't keep her waiting." Rory said with a smile.

Once breakfast was finished and plates we placed into the sink to be dealt with later they all headed towards the living room to open gifts. Luke had gotten some cooking pans he wanted and some nice clothing from Lorelai while Rory had gotten him some stuff for his boat and a new baseball cap. Lorelai has gotten a necklace from Luke while Rory had gotten her some specialty coffees for her to try plus a collage picture frame with photos from her and Luke's wedding. Rory had gotten many books and clothes from both her mom ad Luke her mom even bought her some underwear as a joke so she'd always have some. Once the presents were opened Rory couldn't help but wonder where Jess was. Just as she was about to ask Luke she heard a knock at the door. Getting up Rory headed to the door with a smile opening the door she saw Jess standing at the door with a little bag in his hand with what she assumed with presents.

"Hey. Merry Christmas." Jess said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Jess." Rory said as she motioned from Jess to come inside.

"Sorry I'm a bit late I was editing and lost track of time." Jess said as she entered the living room and shrugged off his coat.

"No problem Jess." Rory said with a smile.

"Hey Jess." Luke said standing up and giving him a quick hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Luke, Lorelai." Jess said. "I didn't know what to get you both so I just thought this would do." He said as he handed them both an envelope from the bag he carried.

"Thanks Jess." Lorelai said after she opened her envelope and found a gift certificate for a weekend at the spa.

"Yes thanks Jess." Luke said with a smile as he found his envelope held a few certificates to some of his favorite restaurants.

"No problem." Jess said with a nod of his head.

"Well I'm going to go try one of these coffees. Luke come with me." Lorelai said as she grabbed her husbands hand to pull him into the kitchen.

"That wasn't obvious at all." Rory said with a giggle.

"Not at all." Jess said with a smirk. "So it's not much." He said as he handed her a small package.

"You wrote another book!" Rory said as she ripped the paper away. "When did you write this and why didn't you tell me."

"Well we first hadn't talked for years but then I was going to after we started talking so much but then I thought it would be a greater idea to wait and since Christmas was coming it would be a good surprise. So you have one of the first copies." Jess said with a smirk.

"It's perfect thank you Jess." Rory said with a smile.

"I'm sure it's just as bad as the last so don't get to excited." Jess said.

"Your last book was amazing don't even say those things." Rory said with a smile

as she turned to open the book.

"Hey don't start reading it now please wait until I'm far away." Jess said as he shut the book on Rory's hand.

"Fine anyways I need to give you your gift." Rory said as she walked over to the tree and grabbed a present that looked very similar to his.

"I wonder what this could be." Jess said as he opened ripped away the paper. "First edition of 'A Farewell to Arms' Rory this is too much." He said looking up at her.

"Jess it didn't cost me a thing my grandpa left me his book collection and while I was writing one day I saw it and knew you'd love it." Rory said.

"Then that's even more a reason I can't take this from you Rory." Jess said as he tried to hand the book back to her but she just pushed it back towards him.

"Jess you know I have never nor will I ever be a fan of Hemmingway he still to this day is only good for if I need to catch up on some much needed sleep so please just take it. My grandpa loved reading and would love to know I'm giving this book to someone who will enjoy them just as much as he would." Rory said with a smile.

"If you're sure." Jess said looking from the book to her.

"I'm more then positive." Rory said with a smile and a nod.

"Thank you Rory this really is one of the most amazing gifts anyone has gotten me." Jess said with a smile.

"You're very welcome. I could say the same about yours." Rory said her smile growing.

"My book is nothing special Rory." Jess said looking away.

"Well it's special to me."

"Whatever you say booktease." Jess said with a smirk.

"I mean it Dodger." Rory said her smile still in place.

"Well what did you get." Lorelai said as she and Luke reappeared from the kitchen.

"Jess wrote another book!" Rory said showing the book of proudly.

"It's not much." Jess said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh stop already." Rory said hitting him in the arm.

"Happy to see you are still writing Jess." Luke said as he squeezed Jess' shoulder.

"Okay enough about my book please." Jess said as he tried to change the subject.

"Fine." Rory said with a sigh. "We've opened gifts so now what do we do?"

"Let's go on a walk. My snow senses are tingling." Lorelai said as she headed off to grab her coat.

"People would think you're insane saying that but after years of knowing you I know never to doubt you." Luke said as he shook his head and followed behind his wife to grab his own coat.

"Her snow sense?" Jess asked a bit confused.

"Yes my mom knows when the snow is coming. And good things always happen when it snows." Rory said with a smile.

"Well then after you." Jess said as he motioned for Rory to go ahead of him.

Once they all had their coats on they headed out of the house. Lorelai and Luke walked a bit ahead leaving Jess and Rory trailing a bit behind.

"So you don't have to answer but how have you been feeling lately?" Jess asked as he turned to Rory.

"To be honest I'm feeling a lot better then I have been. Sure I'm still nervous and have so much do to but I can say I'm a lot better then from where I started when I found out I was pregnant." Rory said as the continued to walk around town.

"Well as long as things are improving I'd say you're moving in the right direction."

"I'd like to think so." Rory said with a smile.

"Just keep doing what you're doing and you'll be fine." Jess said looking at her as he placed his hand in his coat pocket.

"How can you be so sure?" Rory said as she found herself and Jess wandering towards the gazebo.

"I just know you Rory you'll be fine. You may fall but you always pick yourself up and come out of it all even better then you were before." Jess said as he followed Rory up the stairs of the gazebo.

"I think you're being a little bit too kind and a little too easy on me." Rory said as she looked away from Jess.

"Rory that's not it at all. I just know you Rory and I know you'll be fine. I also know you'll be an amazing mom." Jess said with a small smile.

"Thanks Jess." Rory said as she looked up at Jess only to notice something above his head that made her blush. "Ummm Jess….we're standing under mistletoe."

"Huh would you look at that." Jess said as he looked up to see they were indeed under mistletoe.

"It's just a silly tradition. We don't have to do anything. I didn't bring it up for that reason I just noticed it was there. You know the town they go all out on decorating and Kirk really went out with the mistletoe it's practically everywhere. I'm surprised people aren't kissing all the time because people must get caught under it a lot. I mean it's silly just a silly tradition." Rory started to ramble as she tried to think of what to do. While she was rambling Jess just watched her with a smile before he could give it a second thought he leaned down and kissed her cheek which immediately made her stop rambling.

"It's a silly tradition but you know you love them." Jess said with a smile, which made Rory blush.

"It's snowing!" Lorelai shouted from a bit away and sure enough Rory and Jess looked to see snow following.

"Well would you look at that." Jess said with a smirk.

"Told you she just knows." Rory said with a smile. "Come on we can't just stand here we have to experience it." She said with a smile as she jumped down the gazebo steps and into the snow spinning around in the snow. Jess just shook his head and walked down to join her in the snow.

Rory couldn't stop smiling as she and Jess stood in the snow and she tried to convince him to catch snow on his tongue which was unsuccessful but he still stood out in the snow to enjoy it with her. Rory turned and saw her mom and Luke happily laughing in the snow still a bit away from them. Smiling at them she couldn't help but have her thoughts then wander back to just a few minutes ago to how Jess gave her a kiss on the cheek made her want to blush all over again as she then continued to spin around and catch snow on her tongue. Hearing a chuckle she turned to see Jess smiling at her and shaking his head at her antics in the snow. I guess her mom was right good things do happen in the snow.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that. I was so horrible at thinking of gifts for everyone so I went so basic haha. Also yes I had to add some Lit cuteness I hope you all enjoyed that. Also did you like the little kiss? Even though it was just on the cheek…yeah I didn't have that planned it just came to me as I was writing. I'm hoping I can stay on more of a schedule for you guys now hopefully one chapter a week at least. But I really hope you enjoyed this special 3 days of chapters to make up for not posting in so long and as a holiday gift. Anyways I hope you enojoy this chapter and that you all have an amazing day. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Holidays, Seasons Greeting.s etc. or even just Happy Day.**


End file.
